Two Crimes
by Obsessivegeekybuffalosnowcones
Summary: Twins Alice and Edward Swan discover a crime which inevitably leads to a bigger one with horrible consequences. crappy summary. Disclaimer: Totally not the owner of Twilight.
1. Prologue Cowardly Phone Call

Author's Note: This is yet another new thing I'm trying. I can tell you now that there will not be a happy ending. There isn't supposed to be. I should explain the family's structure some. Edward and Alice are twins. They're a little younger than their normal ages. Their parents are going to be Charlie and Renee, because I couldn't make Carlisle and Esme be the antagonists. And I found it ironic that their mom was named Renee. I'm not sure how the other characters will fit in, but I will try to work them in. I'm sorry if this is the most horrible thing you've ever read. It's mostly venting really. So, umm, I don't own Twilight, just this life. So, umm, yeah.

Prologue Cowardly Phone Call

Edward's POV

Friday. Home from school. The feeling of weekend freedom was tangible in the air. I could sense the energy falling off my twin sister, Alice, in tsunami-sized waves. We headed up to her room with the intention of siphoning off all the pent up hyperness. You know, blare some music, dance around like the two idiots we are until we are lacking in the ability to move.

I could do stuff like that with my twin. Our similarities way outweighed our differences. We never judged each other. Our worries that the other one will find one of our ideas stupid or childish were completely unjustified, because we surprised each other with the parallels of our thinking. And that's the way it should be. Two halves of one brain. So, without saying a word, she slipped back downstairs and returned with two cokes and a bowl of popcorn, while I cranked up a song I new we'd both like to hear. That's how in tune we've always been.

Halfway through _I'll Think of a Reason Later_, the phone started ringing. A blue box popped up on the TV in the room, announcing the call was coming from Dad's cell phone. I dashed into the adjoining room to grab the phone while Alice turned down the music. I figured he was probably calling for Mom, so I anticipated a quick conversation consisting of me informing him she wasn't home yet. I picked it up and he said he was on his way home, but he needed to talk to the both of us about something first.

I walked back into the other room and put the phone on speaker. Alice glided over to my side. "I have something I need to tell you," the phone crackled out.

There was a pause followed by five more words.

My mind shut down and I saw red.

A/N: _Really_ Short, I know. Just setting the story up. Please review. Tell me what you think. If you have any guesses as to what Charlie said, tell me. You probably won't get it right, but I want to know what you're thinking. I'm not really Edward; I can't read your mind. Therefore, you have to tell me. Thanks!


	2. It's A Cheatin' Situation

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I know this chapter isn't very long either, but this story is really hard for me to write. It is a little bit easier when I have both of my muses around. (I'll explain later. I'm saving that little surprise for next chapter.) I don't own any of these characters. I wish I didn't own the plot.

**Chapter One: It's a Cheatin' Situation.**

A stealing invitation. To take what's not really ours. To make it through the midnight hours. It's a cheatin' situation. Just a cheap imitation. –Moe Bandy (A Cheatin' Situation)

**Edward's POV**

"I cheated on your Mom."

Shock.

Pain.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

**Anger.**

That was my dominate emotion. I saw my sister collapse on the couch. I held her while she cried and I could feel my own traitor tears falling down my cheeks. I brushed them away and focused on her. I didn't want to cry for this guy. Who does something like that? That is one of the most selfish things…

I wondered how long it had been going on. How long we had been buying into his lie. And why choose now to tell us? Did Mom know about it? Yes, of course she did. That's why she was crying with her friend Esme in the kitchen last night. But why the change of heart? Why the urge to come clean?

Reasons don't matter I suppose. All that matters is that it happened. And now we know. The words burned into our brains along with the crude taunting mental images. Alice and I valued the time alone before our parents got off work, but suddenly I couldn't wait for the bastard to get home. I wanted to show him how I felt. With my fist preferably. That would probably make me feel somewhat better.

Something else was really bothering me though. He sounded like he hadn't told us everything. My mind ran through horrible fantasy after horrible fantasy trying to figure out what he was hiding. I knew the worst was yet to come.

I didn't realize how quickly our thirty minutes slipped away. All too soon, yet not soon enough, we felt the vibrations of the of the garage door. Neither of us moved as we listened to his thunderous footsteps move through the house. We could trace every step by the noise alone. Through the kitchen. To the living room. Up the stairs. Across the loft. Into the computer room. The sounds of the doorknob turning and the door hinges squeaking were amplified in the near silence. The usually friendly noises seemed ominous. Every move he made further disrupted our lives.

Then he burst into the room. Like he still had the _right_ to just burst into my sister's room. Like he thought he could still mean anything _good_ to us. That was thinking very high of himself. He walked over to the couch and kneeled down beside us. I crouched protectively over my sister.

Memories swam to the forefront of my mind of every time I had to protect her from him. It wasn't like he ever physically hurt us or anything, but his voice was enough to scare any unsuspecting kid. One memory rang sharper than the others. We were backed up into the corner of this room. It was the place farthest from the screaming downstairs. I couldn't remember what the yelling was about. It had something to do with the vacuum cleaner. It kept being turned on and off in between words. These situations were hardly similar, but this reminded me so forcibly of it.

God, I wanted to punch his face in. He looked neither guilty nor remorseful as he took in my sister's quivering form. He didn't even have the decency to _pretend_ to regret his decision. He talked to us like we were five. His lips said "big mistake" but his eyes said "not taking back many nights of pleasure." He had more to gain than lose, as we would find out, while we only lost. He calmly told us what he had done, the smirk still playing in his eyes.

Then we got my predicted worse surprise.

**A/N:** This was so much harder to type up than write. This probably isn't one of the worst crimes you can imagine, but it really hurts. And remember, this crime ultimately leads to a much worse one. And you don't know the whole story yet. There's another big surprise next chapter. Please review. They make my happy and I'm feeling rather depressed after writing this. ):


	3. If Lovin' You Is Wrong

Author's note: This is chapter one from Alice's point of view.

Chapter Two: If Lovin' You Is Wrong (I Don't Wanna Be Right)

Alice's POV

I was already crying before he said the words. I knew there would be something this stressful and repugnant just from the sound of his voice. Tears fell in streams rather than drops down my face. I licked the salt water off my lips but cried more anyways. My mind never really went in a direction that made me seriously think that I heard regret reflected in his voice.

Edward hugged to me and I could hear him sob. Somewhere in my unconscious mind my brain tried to make a joke of it while we waited for him to arrive home. I remember thinking, "There aren't enough Kleenexes in the world." But that wasn't enough to draw anything but more tears.

He did get home. He came through the garage hacking his cough that I could always recognize him by. His procession into the corner room we were in was slower than his normal pace but every bit as loud. He was nervous, understandably. He should have been. He opened the door and crouched down next to the couch. He said "I'm sorry" and "This is my fault" I don't know how many times. He said we shouldn't blame ourselves. It wasn't our fault at all. I never thought it was. It's pretty egotistical and self-centered to assume we would blame ourselves for something we knew nothing about.

I curled into the arm of the couch and watched the pile of used tissues grow on the floor. I still couldn't believe he regretted it. Regretted getting caught maybe, or having to come clean, which ever.

I wanted to get out of the room. I wanted to call my friend, Bella. I wanted to cry somewhere away from his eyes. I wanted to shut my self in my closet, fall down on my face, cry, and try to solve this. Somewhere in my mind I wanted to make sure he would be okay. That made me angry. He could make me feel guilty for being so understandably angry at him. I prayed silently to myself that he would be forgiven and that Edward would be alright. And that Mom would be alright. That our family wouldn't have to split apart again.

I was angry at myself now, for feeling bad for him. The look on Edward's face clearly meant for once in our entire lives our thoughts weren't on the same path. Charlie was hesitating now, like there was something more. I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to cry. So I did.


	4. Mental Images

**Author's note: **Sorry I haven't updated this in forever, but I just haven't been able to write anything that wasn't completely sucky. Plus, Word keeps closing on me. This is the twenty-second time I've tried to write this author's note. Also, good for you, bad for me, my muse is here until Friday. You'll get meet her sometime in the next couple of chapters. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy your craptastic chapter.

**Chapter Three: Mental Images**

**Edward's POV**

"I got her pregnant."

What. The. Hell. First of all, EWWW! More gross mental images. Second of all, why does he look so happy? Of course. Because he gets something. Sick, selfish…

I let go of Alice and she left the room mumbling something about calling Bella. Talking about it to your best friend was probably healthier than what I was planning to do. Besides, I wasn't entirely sure where I was gonna get a chainsaw. Or a sledgehammer. Or a battleaxe. I couldn't hear my sister sadly dance across the loft. I had to strain to even hear the familiar click of my bedroom door closing. (Really, how are we related to this guy?) He drove her out of her room. Okay, so it wasn't really her room, but she had adopted it as her room. She's the only one who spent time in here besides me.

So it was just me and him. I sat with my feet up on the couch, refusing to look at him. I know I was being childish, but the sight of him nauseated me. It amazed me how quickly and completely my opinion of this man had changed. I loved him. I mean, he _was_ my father. Now, I hate him for one sentence. I didn't hate him for telling. Well, technically I do. If he hadn't told us, I wouldn't have known to hate him.

I hated myself too. Every little similarity between us, from physical appearance to short temper, killed me inside. I didn't want to be like him. I didn't even want to be near him. He kept trying to coax my focus back onto him, but I obstinately refused to meet his gaze. "You don't have to be strong," he said. "Not for your sister or your mom, me or yourself."

I snorted at that. I wasn't going to be doing anything for him. "Who else is going to be?" I contradicted.

That one looked like it struck a nerve. Like he actually managed to understand I was saying I didn't need him. He settled his face on the skeptical look you'd give a three-year-old. He doesn't believe I can live without him? Wow. I've never seen him _this_ self-centered before. I suppose having an affair is one of the most selfish things you can do. I can't believe I ever wanted to be like him.

I scooted over to the other side other side of the couch, carefully avoiding touching him. As soon as I was clear, I jumped up and dashed out of the room. As stupid as it sounds, I hid in the little towel closet across from the bathroom. It's kinda, okay, _really_ cramped in there. But, if I stuck my legs in the laundry chute that was built into the back wall and angled my body just right, it was actually quite comfortable. It was the perfect hiding place. I could hear every previously thought private conversation in the living room. Plus, no one would think to look for me there. They, somewhat correctly, thought I wouldn't fit.

I could hear a body moving downstairs, which meant at some time during this Mom had gotten home. Charlie stormed past my sanctuary and back down the stairs. Mom was furious, but trying to stay quiet. "They weren't supposed to find out like this," she hissed.

"How would you have had me do it?"

"I should have been there for one."

I didn't listen to anymore. I reached up behind me and twisted the knob just enough for the door to pop open. I pushed it open a little more and slipped out. I snuck across the loft, keeping next to the banister where the floor didn't squeak. In my room I heard sniffling coming from my closet. So that's where Alice went. I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes, and tried not to think.

**A/N: It still really short, I know. They'll be longer once I get into the plot. Thank you for taking the time to read this craptastic chapter. Now review and you will make my week.**


End file.
